


The awakening of the monster

by metamorphcat



Category: Monster (Manga), Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphcat/pseuds/metamorphcat
Summary: In the world exist all kind of monsters. There are monsters inside us and there are others we can't tell they are monsters. But there is a place where all of them awake, even those without a name.





	

**The awakening of the monster.**

He woke up and looked around but no matter how hard he tried, there wasn’t anything but darkness. Cautious, he began wandering, trying to not clash with anything. His hands could tell him he was on a large corridor. He even wondered if someday he could reach the edge.

His eyes began to get used to the dark. Obviously he couldn’t see anything, but some way, he could perceive shadows. It was too dark so he couldn’t avoid wondering if his mind was tricking him. In the distance he could hear steps, but the sound came from a closed and unreachable space. He continue advancing with his hand on the wall. Then, he felt a door. So, he tried to open it but he couldn’t do it. He even kicked it and tried to batter it, but it didn’t work.

Tired, he sighed while beads of sweat fell for his forehead. He decided to continue, so he stuck his hand against the wall again and walked. Then, he felt another door, so he tried again turning the knob, but it was closed too. He tried the other wall and he could felt a sliding door, but he couldn’t move it an inch, it was too heavy.

-       This is like a dark version of ‘Alice in wonderland’- he said tired.

He proceeded, feeling doors and trying to open them, without success. He was surprised that there wasn’t anything to makes him trip over. He wondered how on earth he reaches that place. He couldn’t remember what was he doing before being there. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt one of his hands to sink in the darkness beyond the frame of a door. He wasn’t sure about what to do. Go straight, enter the room or go back. But somehow, going back wasn’t a real option for him, so he decided to go in. The hall was so big, he wasn’t sure if it was a room or another corridor.

He went deep into that place, and go through another four rooms. They were that big that he had no idea of the way to go back. It was weird, but for some reason he had the feeling that the place was moving.

-       Where am I?- he asked muttering. Even if he couldn’t see anything, he was sure he was awake. Then he heard a soft voice, almost like an echo. It was so ethereal that he was unsure how a person could own a voice like that.

-       “I thought I had gotten to the darkest place in the world… but then… ahead of me… I saw an even darker blackness.”- the voice said.

-       Who are you?- Shougo asked curious and uneasy. But his ‘uneasyness’ could be excitement or fear. He didn’t know which one.

-       Just someone who is here- he answered.

-       Your name?- he insisted.

-       I don’t know- was his sincere answer.

-       Do you have amnesia?- he asked. Even if he couldn’t see him, he knew the other was a young man, probably older than him, but still young.

-       No. It’s just that I have none- he completed his answer- How old are you?- his voice was neutral.

-       Thirteen.

-       You’re still young- he said with calm voice- But yet, when I came here, I was even younger than you now. I thought I’d never find another person this young here.

-       How old are you?- the way the young man talked intrigued him.

-       …- he didn’t answer, but he hastened to ask something- Do you want to hear a history?- the question disconcerted to the albino boy, who didn’t remember that in a dark place like that, the other couldn’t see him nod. The owner of that ethereal voice started to tell, just as if he could guess the affirmative answer:

[Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a nameless monster. The monster was dying to have a name, so the monster set out on a journey to find one. But the world was a very large place. The monster split into two and went on their way. One monster went East. One went to the West.

The monster who went to the East found a village. At the village’s entrance there lived a blacksmith.

-       “Mr.Blacksmith, give me your name” said the monster.

-       “I can’t give you my name” the blacksmith replied.

-       “In return for giving me your name, I’ll go inside of you and make you strong.”

-       “Really? If you make me strong, I’ll give you my name.”

The monster went inside the blacksmith. Thus, the monster became, Otto the blacksmith. Otto the blacksmith was the strongest man in the village. But then one day…

-       **“Look at me, look at me. The monster inside me is getting so big.”** He said. Munch-munch, chomp-chomp, gobble-gobble, gulp. The hungry monster ate Otto from the inside out. Once again, he was a monster without a name. The same was with Hans the shoemaker and Thomas the hunter but… Munch-munch, chomp-chomp, gobble-gobble, gulp! Again he became a monster without a name.

Then the monster went to a castle to find a nice name. Inside the castle lived a sick boy.

-       “If you give me your name, I’ll make you strong.”

-       “If you can heal my illness and make me strong. I’ll give you my name.”

The monster went inside the boy. The boy became full of vigor. The king was overjoyed.

-       “The prince is healthy. The prince is healthy.”

The monster liked the boy’s name. He also liked living in the castle. So he restrained himself even though he was hungry. Day after day, he would be terribly hungry, but he restrained himself. But the hunger became just too great.

-       “Look at me. Look at me. The monster inside me has gotten this big,” said the boy. The boy devoured the king and and all his servants. Munch-munch, chomp-chomp, gobble-gobble, gulp.

Everyone was gone, so the boy went on a journey. He walked for days and days. One day, the boy came upon the monster who had gone west.

-       “I have a name. It’s a wonderful name.” Said the boy. The monster who went west replied.

-       “I don’t need a name. I’m perfectly happy without one, after all, that’s what we are–nameless monsters.”

Then, the boy ate up the monster who went west. At last he had found a name, but there was no longer anyone around to call him by it. Such a shame, because Johan was such a wonderful name]

Shougo, who listened attentive the history, felt a shiver at the nape. Somehow, he understood, not only the history, but also the creature in front of him and himself.

-       Johan- he called him.

-       What is it?- he answered.

-       Why are you here?- was the only one question into his head.

-       Let me see…- he thought a little- I’m looking for someone…

-       Someone?- he repeated.

-       Yes- after a few seconds, he completed- The person who knows my name.

-       You long for a name that much?

-       What are you doing here?- he asked back.

-       I’m not sure.

-       Why do you seem this sad?

-       I’m not sad- he defended himself- Just confused. I don’t know why my psycho pass keeps this pure.

-       Ah, I think, I’ve heard before someone who talk me about that…a way to measure the criminal coefficient of the people. He called ‘psycho pass’ too- he explained while trying to remember.

-       Yes- he thought it was a weird intervention- It doesn’t matter what happens, it doesn’t change. I can manipulate it easily.

-       That…is almost as if you weren’t human. Don’t you think the same?- he asked. Shougo couldn’t see him, but he has the sensation that ‘Johan’ had a soft smile in his face and an impassive gaze- If there is a system which can define and classify  humans and you can’t be measured or classificated for it…Isn’t the same that ‘not being a human’?

-       How the human can be measured by something inhuman?- he asked trying to defend himself.

-       The same way the ‘no-human’ is defined by the humans- was the answer. Shougo felt a big impact in him. It was right what that guy ‘Johan?’ said. It had sense- If you think about it, you are like the God of peace.

-       God of peace?- he couldn’t understand the analogy.

-       Yes…it’s another history- he made a pause- Do you want to hear it?- he asked and the same patron repeat. So Johan started:

[The God of Peace was very busy. He had to blow his trumpet all day long and didn’t have time to look into the mirror. The God of Peace’s trumpet brought happiness to everyone. He did not have any time to look into the mirror and poured amazing water to the land. The water created lush mountains, made farming land fertile and grew flowers in the process.

The God of Peace was very busy. He did not have time to look into the mirror and gave names to everyone.

-       “Your name is Otto. Your name is Hans. Your name is Tomas.” “And your name is Johan.”

Johan gave his hat to the God of Peace as an expression of thanks for giving him a name. The God of Peace was very happy and wanted to see how he looked with the hat. That was when he first looked at himself in the mirror. However, the reflection in the mirror was that of the devil. The devil said:

-       “You are me. And I am you.”

The God of Peace thought:

-       “What should I do? If this devil exists, everyone will not be able to live happily. What should I do? What should I do?”

Then the troubled God of Peace decided to..]

-       What did he do?- Shougo asked. He felt his heart beating so fast and strong.

-       Do you really don’t know?- he pressed.

-       He…- he make a pause and opened wide his eyes- I understand…

-       Yes, you understand now- he said- Because this place is where the monster awake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He opened his eyes. The sun was streaming through the window.

-       Then, he…

**Author's Note:**

> All the quotes (including the tales) are from Naoki Urasawa's manga: Monster.


End file.
